1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to generating and displaying presentation elements of a presentation. In particular, this invention is directed to systems and methods to control a presentation system using physical objects.
2. Description of Related Art
A plethora of available software is very capable of accomplishing tasks such as word processing, data management and presentation authoring. Specifically, presentation authoring software allows a user to input data which is then translated into "slides." These slides are then electronically displayed to an audience using a presentation system during a presentation to facilitate and supplement a speaker's presentation.
These presentation systems allow an assembled presentation to be replayed. Specifically, these presentation systems allow a user to navigate, via a graphical user interface or keyboard control, to a previous slide, a next slide or another slide within the assembled presentation or cycle through unrelated slides, i.e. skip slides, to present a more relevant slide of the presentation.